


You are mine

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [27]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Date Night, Dinner, F/M, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	You are mine

“Wow, doll, you look amazin’! That dress is just wow.” He scanned your body appreciating your curves. The dress hugged your body perfectly.

“Thanks, babe. You’re looking pretty hot yourself.” You gave him a wink, and he blushed. Sonny was a sight to behold in his dress uniform.

His pants fit him like a glove, you couldn’t help but give his butt a little pinch. He turned to look at you, giving you a smirk. He shook his head and returned to tying his bowtie.

The doorbell rang while you were slipping on your shoes. “That should be your mom. I’ll get it. You finish primping.”

Sonny’s mom gave you a big hug. “Oh Y/N. You look beautiful!” She held you at arm's length. “Now where's those grandbabies?”

Here came all four boys, clamoring down the stairs. They hugged her all at once, chattering, trying to show her a toy, drawing, etc. Sonny’s dad came in after her with their bag. He kissed your cheek, “you look beautiful kid.”

“Thanks again for staying with the kids. I don’t remember the last time I and Sonny got a night out.

“Our pleasure. Maybe we’ll get another grandchild.” She winked.

“I don’t think so Ma.” Sonny came down the stairs with Caroline in his arms. “Caroline is only four months old. We got a set of Irish twins, don’ think we need another. Plus, I think five is plenty.” 

“I second that.” You added.

“We’ll see”, she winked at you. And you just shook your head, “Oh Sonny you look so handsome! C'mere and give your Mama a hug.” He obliged. He was a Mama’s boy, no matter how much be denied it. “Now give me my precious granddaughter.” She fawned over Caroline, giving her kisses and smoothing her hair.

“Ok. We’re outta here”, Sonny announced. Giving all the kids hugs and kisses you finally got out the door, almost.

“Wait, wait. Let me snap a picture.” Sonny’s mom pulled out her camera and took probably a thousand pictures. She had just got Facebook. You knew the pictures would be up before you got out the door. “Have fun kids!”  
You both waved going out the door.

He opened your car door. He climbed in the driver’s side, “And away we go!”

The NYPD policemen’s ball was an annual event. The hotel ballroom was done up beautifully. There were large, flowered centerpieces, and strings of lights gave the room a soft, romantic glow.

When you found your table, Sonny’s squad was already seated. Everyone went around with hugs, kisses, and chatting. You had grown close to Liv and Amanda. Since all three of you were working moms, you got one another.

The conversation flowed during dinner, while a band played softly. Following dinner was dancing. This was what you had looked forward to. Sonny held his hand out to you, “Care to dance”, he grinned, showing his dimples.

“I’d love to” taking his hand, he lead you out onto the floor.

He placed his hand at the small of your back, while the other he held to his chest, over his heart. You swayed to the music, losing yourself in it. “Reminds me of our wedding day”, he spoke softly. “Best day of my life.” His blue eyes sparkled

“Absolutely.” You concurred and kissed his lips.

After a couple songs, you excused yourself to go to the restroom. When you got back, Sonny was dancing with Liv. You smiled, she had been so good to Sonny when he transferred to Manhattan. She actually gave him a chance.

Fin came up beside, “C'mon. Let’s show ‘em how to move.” You laughed and went with Fin onto the dance floor. Before you knew the while squad and their S/O’s were cutting it up on the dance floor. You were having so much fun.

Later you were sitting at the table taking a break and watching everyone dance. “Y/N?”

The voice was familiar. Turning you saw one of your friends from college. “Mark?! You look great! What are you doing here?” You stood and hugged him.

“I could ask you the same. Wow, you look great Y/N!” You both sat.

You found out he married a detective from homicide, and they had two kids. He was an NP, like you. They were living in the Bronx.

“Five kids? Geez, couldn’t find a hobby, huh?” You smacked his arm and both of you laughed.

“Hey doll”, Sonny came up behind you. He reached his hand out to Mark, “Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. I’m Y/N’s husband. And you are?”

He shook Sonny’s hand, “Mark. Y/N and I went to college together. Nice to meet you.”

Sonny held his gaze but didn’t say anything. His demeanor was not friendly at all. “Sonny. Mark’s wife is a homicide detective in the Bronx.”

“Yeah. Homicide is a tough one.”, he replied. His eyes never wavering.

You could tell Mark was uncomfortable. “Great to see you Y/N. Nice to meet you Detective Carisi” He gave you a tight smile and walked toward his table.

You grabbed Sonny’s hand and essentially dragged him to the deserted hall. “What the hell was that, Sonny? You embarrassed me. Don’t tell me your jealous!?”

He just looked down at you and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, heaven’s sake. Get a grip. I’ve known him since college, Dominick”, you snapped.

Sonny’s eyes darkened and his pupils dilated. He had you against the wall, pressing his body flush with yours before you knew what happened. You gasped when his mouth collided with yours. He slid his hands up your thighs to your waist. “You. Are. Mine” he breathed into your ear, accentuating each word.

“Always. And you are mine too, Dominick”, the use of his proper name always drove him wild. Your hands groped one another’s bodies, kisses needy, wanting. Voices coming in your direction caused you to part. You smoothed out your dress and hair, while Sonny adjusted his jacket.

“I think it’s time to say our good night’s and head up to the room. Whatya say?” He gave you a smirk. You slide your arm through his and headed back to the ballroom.

You very aware of your swollen lips flushed skin and Sonny’s mussed up hair when saying goodbye to everyone. You got a couple knowing grins.

Heading to the elevator, you looked at Sonny, “You ready to finish what you started, Detective Carisi?” You asked, biting your lip.

His look just about set you on fire, “Oh, Mrs. Carisi, you have no idea.”


End file.
